


Rotisserie Chicken Ren

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Come Eating, Eating, Finger Sucking, Food, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, rotisserie chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: Kylo is eating rotisserie chicken in Hux's bed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rotisserie Chicken Ren

_It’s been quite the day_ , Hux sighed to himself, returning to his quarters for the evening, tucking a fallen strand of his golden-auburn locks behind his ear. Desperately ready for a moment of respite, he opens his steel door and lets out a surprised gasp when he sees none other than Kylo himself, sitting in _his_ bed, topless, legs spread wide, and propped up on tan and burgundy velvet pillows, which are somehow supporting his ever-so-present massive frame. The room is dimly lit, and aside from the apparent intrusion, there’s a soft glow that makes everything feel, right, and --

Hux gives his head a shake, the auburn lock he had just tucked away, returning to fall on his slanted cheekbone, as his train of thought is interrupted by the most unctuous noises that he’s ever heard as he realizes that Kylo is not alone and has brought an entire golden-brown, glistening, rotisserie chicken into bed with him, that he is _devouring_.

The way that Kylo eats, unafraid, and unapologetic, is something that Hux loves and admires, and he can’t help but be in awe of how Kylo isn’t afraid to show his body, even if it is just to him. He loves how Kylo is so thicc and strong, but as of late, he’s been fixated on the gentle creases of fat that line The Supreme Leader’s wide torso. His eyes magnetically draw to the beautiful creases underneath Kylo’s tits that he just wants to curl up under, pulling the soft folds of skin over his body and hiding there forever.

The daydream is short-lived, as Hux watches a bit of half-eaten chicken flesh fall in one of Kylo’s creases, sending a pulse to his cock, wanting to be nothing more than that fallen chicken tender against that perfect tit crease.

Kylo looks up and swallows, eyes meeting Hux's, the deep voice says, “I feel more comfortable here, Armi,” sinking his ivory teeth into another bite of his satisfying comfort bird.

“Ah, yes, of course,” Hux stammers as he shakes off his daydream, taking off his topcoat and hanging it on a nearby rack, making his way toward the bed. As he perches at the foot of the bed, he leans forward to draw the zipper from his boot down his calf, a seemingly basic task that he is having a hard time performing as all the while every nerve in his body is scintillating to the persistent backdrop of Kylo smacking his lips as he pleasurably continues to bite into his bird. The succulent sounds consume Hux and to show Kylo that he doesn’t mind his company, he continues to slowly disrobe, eventually sliding off his boots and taking off his remaining clothes. While it always takes him a few extra minutes to undress, he does so carefully and doesn't look away from Kylo while he does.

After undressing, Hux climbs up on the bed, and carefully crawls his way across the ruby-colored, soft down comforter, towards Kylo. He swallows his breath and slowly peels off his underwear, an attention-grabbing move that he knows can’t be resisted. The magnetism of Hux’s loins captivate Kylo as he instantly takes notice and with a big swallow, sets down his meal and moves to face Hux, leaning in towards his face. After a few breaths, Kylo lifts his hand, bringing his fingertips to Hux's mouth, softly tracing the outline of Hux’s pink lips with his thicc, fingers dressed in rotisserie chicken juices.

Instantly salivating, Hux’s mouth draws around Kylo’s fingertips, letting his lips linger delicately as a captivating entrancement falls over his entire body. He can’t remember the last time he’s even eaten rotisserie chicken, despite Kylo’s fascination with this peculiar bird. The warm peppered aroma and delectable juices along with the taste of Kylo’s fingertips are met with a moan as he lifts his tongue up to cradle Kylo’s fingertips in his mouth, gently taking two of them in, as he attentively suckles. After his mouth draws fuller with saliva, he follows with a gentle love bite, the bite, deepening Kylo’s breath, as Hux takes Kylo’s full fingers inside his mouth, sucking them and lapping up and down the length. The softness of Hux's mouth invokes a breathy moan to escape Kylo’s lips, feeling a persistent swell of lust in his loins. He thrusts his fingers to the back of Hux’s throat, the girth and pressure almost causing Hux to gag. Sucking backward to just Kylo’s fingertips, Hux removes them from his mouth, saliva dripping, and with intent eyes on each other, Kylo reaches over bringing a drumstick of chicken meat to his lips for another ravenous bite.

Eternally hungry for more, Kylo commands deeply, “Get on all fours.”

With an eager, yet coy smile, Hux gets into a tabletop position and arches his back in such a way that makes his ass point high in the air, awaiting orders. Kylo pauses for a moment, taking in the beauty of Hux's perfect, perky peach, and then, he traces his thicc, succulent fingers around the outside of Hux’s hole, lingering for a moment before thrusting a finger inside of Hux hooking around in such a way that sends an overpowering wave of lust throughout his entire body.

“ _Fuck_ , Ren,” Hux gasps, the welcomed intrusion sending warmth to his loins.

Kylo smiles and then inserts a second finger into Hux, which is met with his satisfied groan, and Hux feels his cock throbbing up to his belly, aching for Kylo’s touch. 

Leaning in and whispering in Hux’s ear, Kylo asks, “You like that don’t you?” Giving his ear a gentle suckle.

“ _Yeeessss_ , Ren, it feels --”

Kylo thrusts in even deeper into Hux, hitting the back of his insides, and Hux’s body starts to pulse with pleasure.

Seeing Hux’s body quiver, Kylo removes his fingers, wiping the slick on the cleft of Hux’s ass, and readies to unzip his pants bringing his hand to his zipper.

Taking command with a shift in dynamic, Hux asserts, “NO, not until after you’ve finished, you need all of the energy that you can consume for me.”

Through a restless smile, Kylo says confidently, “I can finish without my pants.”

Hux declares, “NO, you can unzip your pants when they are _tight_ and you are bursting at the seams.”

Kylo looks down at Hux’s, pulsing swell, knowing that it is aching for his touch, and leans in, however, is met with Hux’s admonishment, softly saying, “Only when you are truly ready.”

Through heavy breaths, Kylo returns to his meal, consuming more chicken flesh, and suckling it up, while never looking away from his man.

With each bite Kylo takes, Hux massages his cock firmer and strokes his hands up and down his shaft faster, until he feels an overwhelming build-up of pressure, begging to be released. The way that Kylo is eating and looking at Hux is making him feral, as all, he can hear are wet bites, and groans, and everything else blacks out around him against the most primal and erotic soundtrack he’s ever heard.

Kylo's pants get so tight filled with a full rotisserie chicken belly and thicc, hard cock, that Hux finally let him unzip and peel off his underwear, and when he does, Hux is breathless.

Kylo’s belly is so full, brimming with roundness, and his cock, is throbbing and eager, making its way all the way up to his belly button. His large tip is wet with pre-cum, and Kylo is _ready_. 

Hux is instantly throbbing and in ecstasy lets out enough cum so that it drips down his cock and inner thighs. Kylo sees it and leans in to lap up every bit, Hux cooing, “Such an eagerly hungry boy,” patting the top of Kylo’s dark, wavy mane. In the glory of Hux’s praise, a beaming Kylo rises and leans in for a kiss, but Hux stops him by placing his ungloved fingertips on Kylo’s lips.

Instead, he looks in awe at Kylo’s full belly and moves his hand to rest there, letting Kylo’s warm, supple flesh fill his hand, and then glides his fingers across, exploring the grace of Ren's curves. With an unexpected gracious tone, Hux says, “Good boy, Ren,” Kylo’s eyes perking with brightness. Hux continued, “I want to feel that magnificent belly graze all over my body, and then, once it’s grazed over every inch of me, you may plunge _deep_ inside me.”

Turning to Kylo’s eager cock, throbbing, and beautiful, Hux starts pushing back Kylo’s foreskin with his fingertips, but Kylo pushes Hux back on the bed, his passion furled firey in his chest, unable to wait any longer. In a moment, Kylo is leaning over to the bedside table, where he drops some gentleman oils in his hands, and strokes his shaft carefully so as not to crest his orgasm. Once ready, he returns to Hux, and Ren climbs on top, pressing down onto Hux’s body, his full belly weighted into Hux’s torso.

“Fuck, Ren, _yessssss_ ,” Hux moans.

Kylo pins Hux down for a moment, binding his soft, pale wrists with his hands, pressing into him even harder, and lets his lips linger right above Hux's before biting his lower lip, stinging his lips with unbearable pleasure, as Hux writhes up into Kylo's body. Pulling away leaving Hux desperately wanting for more, Kylo lifts up and drags his belly across Hux’s torso, and all the way down to his cock, and picks up Hux’s cock in his hand, pressing it against his middle, making slow motions rocking back and forth, Hux’s cock caressed between the sweet skins of Kylo’s hand and voluptuous curve.

As Hux’s bulge surged, he wailed, “Gods, Ren, that feels, ahh, fuck, put IT --” And with a giant thrust from Kylo, Hux is interrupted, feeling his body expand by Kylo’s swell, his eyes rolling back in his head glazed with pleasure.

Kylo heaved, teeth gritted, groaning with his thrusts. Legs between them, Hux spreads wider with every thrust, eagerly welcoming each plunge. And then, Hux looks up at his lover’s face, his feral, beautiful face, and Hux’s heart melts at the want and desire and sadness in his eyes.

He feels Kylo’s plush middle again, pressing against the back of his thighs, and he reaches around to grab onto his belly which is met by Kylo’s pleased moan.

“Ooh, _fuck_ yeah, Hux.”

Kylo throws Hux’s legs down so there is nothing between them now, and Hux lifts his head to see his lover’s strong pelvis hitting against his flesh. Another hard thrust, and a pause, Kylo staying for a moment, as close as he possibly can be to Hux, allowing his beautiful belly to rest on Hux’s abdomen, the weight of it making Hux yelp out in pleasure, lifting his lower body up into Kylo where he can press into him even harder.

Their two bodies, writhing up into each other, so forcefully while Kylo is so full, cause a whimper from Kylo, as his body is overtaken with a warm wave of pleasure. His body's full swell, throbbing furiously inside of Hux, releases all of his cum and allows him to seemingly empty everything that he was holding onto.

Looking at Hux through a warm afterglow of post-coital heavy breaths, he strokes his lover's face tenderly and realizes that he came and Hux didn’t which causes his face to flush with redness. He knows what he has to do. After pulling out, he lowers down to put his face in between Hux’s legs, lapping up all of his spread and then taking his cock in his mouth, pulsing his thicc hands around the base.

Hux yelps loudly as he feels the ecstasy that has already built furiously in his loins, siege to a peak in his body that he can no longer contain as he readily releases his spread into Kylo’s mouth, letting out a wail when he does, as His Supreme Leader eagerly guzzles every last drop. He moves to Hux and hungrily kisses him, and they suck every last drop out of their passion-stained lips, collapsing over, breathing heavily together.

After a few dizzying minutes of catching their breath, they move to lay together, with Kylo as the back spoon, Hux feeling supported in Kylo’s strength. He likes how he can feel the rise and fall of Kylo’s belly on his back, and he reaches over to draw a cigarette from his bedside table, blissfully careening in the present moment’s euphoria. Lighting the cigarette and taking a drag, he feels Kylo roll over to the other nightstand, where he has pulled out another rotisserie chicken and starts drawing more soft chicken flesh to his wet lips.

“I hate you, Ren,” Hux scoffs, taking another drag.

Without hesitation, Kylo says, “Be mine forever Armi,” taking a bite of chicken.

“Gods, Ren, you know I already am,” as Hux exhales his drag, smoke billowing in a dreamy cloud of lust around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) HMU if you're down with the Rotisserie Chicken kink on Twitter @KyloKitty1


End file.
